KRIBO
by CharLene Choi
Summary: "—KRIBO! Hahahaha. Nee-chan, rambutmu jadi kribo!"/"Tidak mau. Kencannya dibatalin saja."/"Hoam. Aku kesini pagi-pagi bukan untuk melihat film india,"/"Sekarang kau lebih tampan dariku,"  maaf, enggak pinter bikin summary./RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

**#Judul mungkin tak sesuai dengan isi...**

* * *

><p><strong>•｡ ⌒ <strong>**... Kribo... ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rambut panjang dan lurus adalah rata-rata impian kecantikan para wanita. Berbagai cara dilakukan oleh mereka untuk mendapatkan rambut panjang yang lurus. _Trend_ sekarang adalah _rebonding_ dan _smoothing_. Tapi sepertinya, _smoothing_ lah yang Berjaya daripada _rebonding_. Karena hasil dari _smoothing_ sangat bagus, tidak membuat rambut lurus kaku seperti _rebonding_, jadi tampilan rambut lurus lembut dan alami yang didapatkan. Dengan kedua tekhnik tersebut, rambut keriting bisa menjadi lurus seketika. Benar-benar keajaiban bahan kimia yang super. _Trend_ pelurusan rambut pun tidak hanya merebak dikalangan para remaja saja, ibu-ibu pun kerap kali terlihat dengan rambut lurus buatan salon.

Tapi, bagi seorang gadis yang bernama Sabaku Temari, menurutnya rambut lurus itu sangatlah membosankan. Sudah dari kecil sampai ia kini menginjak bangku SMA kelas dua, rambutnya tetap dengan model _straight_ ke bawah. Palingan cuma dipotongnya sedikit agar tidak terlalu panjang, dan akhirnya menjadi kunti.

Dia ingin perubahan pada rambutnya. Ketika teman-teman sekelas maupun sekolahnya ribut akan tekhnik pelurusan rambut, dirinya malah memikirkan untuk membuat rambutnya menjadi keriting permanen. Dan menurutnya, keriting gantung adalah pilihan yang bagus, pasti akan membuatnya terlihat bak boneka _Barbie_.

Sebenarnya banyak yang iri dengan rambut panjang _blonde_ nan lurus alami miliknya. Rambutnya terlihat sehat, bercahaya dan terawat. Panjangnya pun pas, sebatas punggung. Mahkota yang benar-benar indah. Tapi sayang, sang pemilik mahkota itu sudah merasa bosan dengan keberadaannya—si rambut.

Keinginan untuk mengeriting rambut itu pun kian memuncak, Temari tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir, pada liburan panjang, sekitar dua mingguan, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah meminta izin dengan ibunya, Sabaku Karura. Sambil berlari-lari kecil ia mendekati sang ibu yang tengah menonton sinetron _favorit_-nya di ruang keluarga.

"Ma, Tema bolehkan keriting rambut? Keriting gantung gitu," ujarnya dengan nada manja sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Enggak usah, rambutmu itu sudah bagus. Sayang kalau dirusak. Lagian rambut keriting emang cocok denganmu?"

"Cocok ma, ini fotonya," celoteh Temari sambil memperlihatkan _iPad_-nya yang berisi gambar dirinya dengan rambut keriting gantungnya.

Karura memang mendapati kalau putrinya itu memang sangat cantik dan sesuai dengan rambut keriting gantungnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

Temari bersorak girang sambil mencium pipi ibunya dan beranjak pergi untuk ke salon setelah terlebih dahulu menjemput sahabatnya Tenten untuk menemaninya.

Sampai di salon, Temari langsung berkata ingin mengeriting gantung rambutnya sambil menunjukkan contoh gambarnya pada pegawai salon tersebut. Ketika Temari sedang dalam proses pengeritingan rambut, Tenten yang memperhatikan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa berharap agar hasilnya bagus, karena menurutnya rambut Temari itu sangat indah untuk dirusak.

Setelah proses penggulungan rambut selesai, tiba saatnya pemberian obat. Ternyata obat yang digunakan untuk mengeriting rambut itu sangat bau, Temari hampir saja muntah karena tak tahan akan baunya yang menyengat. Para pegawa salon itu pun hanya bisa menutup hidung karena tak tahan akan bau obat tersebut, termasuk Tenten.

Setelah hampir 3 jam lebih menunggu, akhirnya pengeritingan pun selesai. Setelah dibuka satu-persatu, terlihatlah rambut baru yang unik dari seorang Temari. Bagian bawah rambutnya sudah tidak lagi lurus ke bawah, tapi berbentuk keriting-keriting indah. Semua pegawai salon itu memuji kalau Temari sangat cocok dengan rambut barunya, terlihat sangat cantik. Tenten juga ikut berceloteh, gadis manis bercepol dua itu memuji sahabatnya itu sangat cantik, gadis pirang itu mirip sekali dengan boneka _barbie_ berambut ikal.

Temari hanya senyam-senyum sambil bertanya berapa harga yang harus dikeluarkannya, dan pegawai salon itu mengatakan seratus lima puluh ribu. Setelah membayar, ia langsung mengajak Tenten pergi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pegawai salon tersebut.

#

"Aku tidak lucu kan Ten?" tanya Temari setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum. "Tidak, kau malah semakin cantik. Aku beneran pangling denganmu. Kau terlihat jauh berbeda," ujarnya tulus. Senyum Temari terlihat bahagia.

"Kau bisa saja. Eh, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku."

"Ya sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan."

#

Temari segera mendekati keluarganya yang sangat kebetulan sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ia sengaja lewat di tengah-tengah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut barunya.

"_Nee-chan_? Rambutmu kenapa?" nada bertanya Kankuro terdengar kaget dan aneh.

Temari tersenyum lebar. "Gimana? Bagus kan Kankuro?" ujarnya sambil memutar-mutar rambut barunya.

Kankuro menaikkan alisnya. "Apanya yang bagus? Malah terlihat seperti mie berjalan," ledeknya sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Temari kesal sambil mendekati Kankuro.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan seperti itu dengan _nee-chan_ mu Kankuro. Lihat, bukankah _nee-chan_ mu terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut barunya?" nyonya keluarga Sabaku ini memang sangat baik. Dengan suara lemah-lembutnya kedua kakak-adik yang kerap kali bertengkar itu langsung terdiam. Padahal kalau tidak ada sang ibu, keduanya pasti sudah adu mulut. Kankuro tampak kesal karena sang ibu berpihak pada kakaknya, Sabaku tengah itu tampak bersungut-sungut. Sementara Temari, ia merasa menang karena sang ibu membelanya.

"Mama benar-benar cantik deh," puji Temari sambil tersenyum manis, sementara mata indahnya melirik dengan nada mengejek pada Kankuro. Yang ditatap hanya memoncongkan mulutnya.

"Gimana pa, Gaara? Cocok kan?" tanyanya pada kedua makhluk yang sedari tadi fokus pada acara _TV._

"Hn," begitulah jawaban indah dari sang adik bungsu, Gaara. Membuat pelipis Temari bergerak-gerak naik turun. Kankuro yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa suka sekali merusak rambut?" nada sang kepala keluarga terlihat tidak senang karena putrinya merubah gaya rambutnya.

Temari manyun. "Tapi cocok kan?" tanyanya manja.

"Iya, iya," Sabaku Kazekage pun mengalah sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum lebar pun terpampang di wajah sang putri. Dan giliran Sabaku tengah yang manyun.

Selesai mempertontonkan rambut barunya, Temari langsung masuk ke kamar dan mematut dirinya di cermin.

"Besok aku ada kencan dengan Shikamaru. Aku penasaran dengan komentarnya," ujarnya sambil tersipu-sipu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Temari. Kankuro dan Gaara yang kebetulan kamarnya berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kamar Temari, merasa sangat terganggu, apalagi Kankuro. Putra kedua dari Sabaku Kazekage dan Sabaku Karura itu langsung berteriak kesal.

Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal. "Jangan ganggu tidurku _nee-chan_!"

"Diam kau Kankuro _baka_!" balas Temari tak kalah sengit.

Temari keluar kamar dengan dandanan yang belum rapi. Ia terlambat bangun gara-gara sibuk memainkan rambutnya. Sejam lagi Shikamaru akan sampai, tapi rambutnya masih basah. Dengan segera ia mendekati kipas dan menghidupkannya dengan kencang. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, karena bila dengan sisir, maka keritingnya akan hancur. Karura yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kazekage hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

Gaara dan Kankuro yang sudah tak bisa lagi meneruskan tidur mereka, segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"_Nee-chan_, rambutmu kenapa?"

"Memang kenapa dengan rambutku Gaara?" tanya Temari sedikit kesal ketika ia menangkap nada aneh dari pertanyaan sang adik

"Rambutmu jadi—"

"—KRIBO! Hahahaha. _Nee-chan_, rambutmu jadi kribo!" Kankuro langsung memotong perkataan Gaara yang menurutnya sangat lambat. Tawanya menggema di seantereo rumah.

"Hah? Apa? Kau jangan bercanda Kankuro! Atau ku hajar kau!" teriak Temari kesal. Ingin sekali ia sumpal mulut adiknya itu.

"Hei, coba lihat sendiri di cermin," ujar Kankuro di sela-sela tawanya.

Temari segera berlari menuju cermin yang terletak di lemari ruang keluarga. Betapa terperanjatnya ia ketika mendapati keriting rambutnya menjadi hancur. Dan memang benar, sekarang rambutnya menjadi kribo.

"Uwah! Kenapa jadi begini? Mama, rambutku hancur!" teriakan histeris Temari semakin membuat Kankuro tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ada apa Tema-_chan_?" Karura langsung mendekati putrinya itu dengan cemas.

"Lihat rambutku ma," sahut Temari dengan sedih.

Karura hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat rambut Temari yang menjadi kribo. Sementara Gaara dan Kazekage, mereka berdua hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, berbeda dengan Kankuro yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Memang kau apakan rambutmu?" tanya sang ibu lembut.

"Tidak ku apa-apakan bu. Hanya ku keramas, lalu kukeringkan dengan ki—" perkataannya terhenti. Ia mencoba mencerna setiap kata-katanya barusan.

**Glekh...**

"Hwa! Aku baru ingat. Rambutku ini selama tiga hari tidak boleh dikeramas dulu, biar obatnya meresap," teriak Temari histeris. Ini semua kecerobohannya.

"Sudahlah Tema-_chan_, kan bisa diikat rambutmu."

"Tidak mau ma. Aku kan mau memperlihatkan rambut baruku dengan Shikamaru. Sebentar lagi dia datang," ujar Temari masih tidak rela. Rencana memperlihatkan rambut barunya gagal gara-gara kebodohannya.

"Tapi keritingmu sudah hancur, kamu ikat saja dan rapikan dandananmu. Bukankah sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan datang?" Karura masih berusaha membujuk Temari agar merelakan rambut barunya yang hancur.

Temari manyun. "Tidak mau. Kencannya dibatalin saja," ujarnya kesal sambil mengetik sms pada Shikamaru lalu mengirimnya. Telinganya yang masih menangkap suara tawa bahagia dari Kankuro menjadi panas.

**Tak!**

"Auw, sakit _nee-chan_," Kankuro meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Temari.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, jangan ganggu _nee-chan_ mu lagi."

Sepeninggal ibu, ayah, Kankuro dan Gaara, Temari menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar kesal dan malu. Kenapa rambutnya jadi kribo? Padahal dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Shikamaru dan teman sekolahnya. Kalau seperti ini, dia bisa-bisa malu untuk masuk sekolah. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Temari merebahkan dirinya di _sofa_ sambil mengutak-ngatik acara _TV_. Untuk sementara ia tak mau ambil pusing akan rambutnya yang kribo, dia hanya ingin bersantai dan bermalas-malasan. Lagipula, liburannya masih panjang, masih ada banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki rambutnya dan pergi kencan dengan Shikamaru.

#

Ketika nyonya Sabaku sedang sibuk mengurusi bunga-bunga di taman kecilnya, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dia kenal betul siapa pemilik motor itu, setelah membersihkan tangannya, ia langsung membuka pagar untuk mempersilahkan tamu itu untuk masuk.

"Selamat pagi tante?" sapa pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu sopan.

"Pagi juga Shikamaru. Ayo masuk."

"Temari ada te?"

"Ya, masuk saja ke dalam. Dia ada di ruang keluarga, sedang menonton _TV_."

"Terima kasih te, saya permisi," pamit Shikamaru pada wanita paruh baya berambut _blonde_ itu setelah membungkukkan kepalanya.

Meski sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Shikamaru, tapi nyonya Sabaku itu tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

'_Mungkin Temari berubah pikiran,'_ gumamnya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

#

Shikamaru masuk dengan perlahan, kakinya melangkah ke ruangan yang lumayan besar, dipenuhi dengan foto keluarga Sabaku. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk bermalas-malasan di _sofa_ sambil menikmati acara _TV_, sepertinya gadis itu sengaja melupakan janji kencan mereka. Tapi ada yang aneh, penampilan pacarnya itu sedikit berbeda.

"Rambutmu kenapa Tema?"

**Deg...**

Jantung Temari seakan mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Suara ini, suaranya Shikamaru. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah membatalkan janji tadi? Jadi tidak mungkin Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya. Tapi karena penasaran, ia pun tetap menoleh ke sumber suara.

**Doeng...**

Shock, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Segera diperiksanya pesan terkirim di hp-nya. Sial, ternyata gagal.

Ketika Shikamaru beranjak mendekatinya, dengan tak elitnya ia melompat dari _sofa_ dan berlari menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa berdiri dengan ekspresi cengo tingkat dewa melihat tingkah aneh pacarnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kankuro muncul dengan tawanya yang super duper gede.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu," komentar Shikamaru dengan malas pada adik pacarnya yang aneh itu. Tidak ada angin atau badai, tiba-tiba tertawa. Sudah tidak waras mungkin.

"Kau tidak lihat rambutnya tadi?" tanya Kankuro heran tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Memang rambutnya kenapa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan ekspresi malasnya. Dia bosan mendengar suara tawa Kankuro yang menggema itu.

Tawa Kankuro pudar seiring bertautnya dua alisnya. "Aku ragu kalau kau ini benaran jenius Shika?"

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ck, merepotkan. Rambutnya memang terlihat sedikit mengembang, tapi menurutku tak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya," sahutnya malas, tapi terdengar sangat tulus. Membuat gadis _blonde_ di lantai dua yang sedang mengintip itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu kribo namanya. Hahahahaha...," suara tawa Kankuro sukses besar mengeluarkan urat-urat kemarahan di wajah cantik Temari. Senyum itu pudar dari wajahnya, terganti dengan senyum pembunuh berantai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal melayang dari tangga dan mendarat tepat di wajah Kankuro, tawa besarnya itu lenyap seketika.

Temari turun dari lantai dua sambil berlari, Kankuro yang merasa akan ada sebuah kejadian sadis menimpanya, segera memilih lari seribu _no jutsu_ andalannya.

Ketika Temari hendak mengejar sosok adiknya yang menyebalkan itu, lengan kanannya ditarik seseorang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, langkahnya terhenti. Dia memasang tampang kesal sambil melotot pada orang yang menahannya.

"Hoam. Aku kesini pagi-pagi bukan untuk melihat film india," celetuk Shikamaru asal sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Jujur, ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk, tapi karena ia tak ingin mengecewakan Temari, jadilah ia mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang sangat berharga.

Temari menghela nafas perlahan, berusaha membuang emosinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menghargai usaha Shikamaru untuk membuatnya bahagia, malah gara-gara rambut, ia dengan mudahnya membatalkan janji.

Dia duduk di _sofa_ dan Shikamaru pun duduk di sebelahnya. Ia terdiam, tampak sedang berpikir. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap heran pada pacarnya itu, ia malas bertanya. Tiba-tiba Temari mengikat rambut kribo _blonde_-nya, lalu menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar dari rumah. Setelah pamit dengan ibunya, mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

"Mau kemana? Motorku ketinggalan," tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ke salon Deidara," sahut Temari santai.

"Mau ngapain kesana?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya keheranan.

"Kau diam saja," sahut Temari dengan sedikit kesal. Shikamaru pun terpaksa mingkem. Ia tahu gadisnya itu sedang _bad mood_, jadi biar dia saja yang mengalah.

#

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau mau tertawa kan? Ya sudah, tertawa sana," ujar Temari kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman komplek perumahan Temari. Taman itu sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Merepotkan," kata-kata andalannya keluar, membuat Temari yang sedang dongkol bertambah dongkol.

"Jangan membuatku kesal," ujar Temari sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Ck," pemuda itu mendecih pelan sebelum akhirnya meraih tubuh Temari ke pelukannya.

"Shika..."

"Mau panjang atau pendek, keriting ataupun lurus rambutmu, kau tetap Temari. Sabaku Temari, pacar Nara Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru tulus sambil mengelus rambut _blonde_ Temari yang sudah menjadi pendek seperti laki-laki. Ya, ketika di salon Deidara tadi, Temari telah memutuskan untuk memangkas rambutnya, menghilangkan keriting gantungnya yang hancur.

Temari langsung membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar kata-kata tulus pacarnya itu.

"Maaf," ujar Temari lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi aku berniat membatalkan janji kita," sahut Temari sambil menunduk setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tadi aku malu dengan rambutku," ujarnya sambil menatap wajah Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mau panjang atau pendek—,"

"—keriting ataupun lurus rambutmu, kau tetap Temari. Sabaku Temari, pacar Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendengar Temari mengulangi perkataannya. Temari pun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap sang kekasih.

"Apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Sekarang kau lebih tampan dariku," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Temari.

**Bug...**

Temari meninju pelan dada Shikamaru sambil cemberut, dan pemuda berkuncir satu itu menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan.

**Hoam...**

Shikamaru menguap lagi. Temari yang merasa iba pada pacarnya yang pemalas dan tukang tidur itu, langsung merebahkan kepala pacarnya itu di pangkuannya. Dan, tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pemuda itu terpejam dengan nyaman.

Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali mereka kencan ditaman ini. Dengan tema, latar, tempat, dan posisi yang sama. Meski kencan yang lainnya juga berhasil, tapi kencan seperti inilah yang menjadi ciri khas mereka selama tiga tahun berpacaran.

Sebelum gadis pirang itu ikut terlelap, senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Satu hal yang sangat membuatnya bahagia adalah, karena Shikamaru mencintainya tanpa syarat. Meski dia sekarang merasa dirinya jelek dan lucu, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak menilai penampilannya. Karena bagi Shikamaru, ia tetap Temari. Sabaku Temari, pacarnya. Dan ia takkan malu lagi untuk memperlihatkan rambutnya pada teman-teman sekolahnya, toh di mata Shikamaru dia tetap cantik meski sekarang hampir menyerupai pria cantik.

Ia akan belajar dari kesalahannya. Ia akan berusaha bersyukur dengan segala sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menjadi miliknya. Mulai dari sekarang, ia takkan mau lagi merubah penampilannya. Karena kegagalan telah menyadarkannya. Mata indah itu pun tertutup sempurna, menghantarkan pemiliknya melayang ke alam mimpi yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Hai semuanya...<p>

author gaje ini balik lagi setelah vakum beberapa bulan lamanya dikarenakan akun saya diblokir oleh pihak yahoo, tapi untunglah kakak saya yang baik hati bisa memperbaikinya dan... I'm here...#curcol

ini fic pertama yang saya publish di tahun 2012...

udah lama enggak nulis, jadi kaku...

pasti jelek banget ya...

maaf atas semua kesalahannya...

Oh ya, disini semua chara pada OOC ya, apalagi Kankuro... gegege,,,  
>Disini ceritanya ShikaTema seumuran...<p>

tapi saya tetap berharap kalian mau mereview fic gaje ini...

tekan bawah dan tuliskan semua komentar kalian...

: D


End file.
